videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bullwinkle el Alce
|origen = Desconocido|creador = Protagonista}} Bullwinkle J. Moose, es un personaje ficticio, un alce antropomorfico, de las series animadas de la televisión de 1959 al 1964, Rocky and His Friends y The Bullwinkle Show, a menudo denominados colectivamente como Rocky and Bullwinkle, que aparecio como jugable. Historia Creacion El dibujante Alex Anderson ideó a Bullwinkle para The Frostbite Falls Review, un guion gráfico que le propuso a Jay Ward, pero que nunca se convirtió en una serie. Le dieron el nombre de «Bullwinkle» por Clarence Bullwinkel, un vendedor de automóviles de Berkeley, porque pensaron que era un nombre gracioso. De ahí partió la idea de la serie animada Rocky and His Friends, aunque finalmente Ward la desarrolló sin la ayuda de Anderson porque este no quería mudarse a Los Ángeles. La serie, coproducida por Bill Scott, fue estrenada el 29 de noviembre de 1959 en la cadena ABC y resultó un éxito. En 1961, el programa cambió de cadena televisora a NBC y el nombre se modificó a The Bullwinkle Show, así permaneció por tres años, cuando Ward regresó de nuevo a ABC y el programa de Bullwinkle fue cancelado. Rocky y Bullwinkle llevan como inicial de su segundo nombre la «J» en referencia a Jay Ward. Cuando hizo su debut junto a Rocky, los guantes Bullwinkle eran azules, más adelante cambiaron a blancos. Además, en los promocionales contemporáneos las astas de Bullwinkle son de un naranja amarillento, en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo, aunque originalmente eran de color marrón. Biografia del Personaje Bullwinkle comparte una casa con su mejor amigo Rocky en la pequeña ciudad ficticia de Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, que parodia la ciudad de International Falls, Minnesota. Bullwinkle asistió al college en «Wossamotta U» con una beca de fútbol. Es un antiguo simpatizante del Partido Bull Moose y al mismo tiempo fue en parte propietario y en parte gobernador de la isla de Moosylvania. En las temporadas 1 y 2, hace referencia a tener un tío Dewlap, que le legó grandes cantidades de riqueza (una colección de tapas de cajas de cereal —que son la base de la economía en la serie— y una mina de Upsidaisium —un metal precioso ficticio—). En la película''Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle'', Bullwinkle recibe el grado honorario de «Mooster» de Wossamotta U, debido a los nefastos planes de Boris Badenov. Apariciónes en Videojuegos En la saga de Rocky y Bullwinkle * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (1992 - GB, NES) * ''[[The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends|'The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends]]' '(1993 - SNES, GEN) * '''Rocky & Bullwinkle's Know-It-All Quiz Game (1996) * Rocky y Bullwinkle (2008) Otros Juegos * '''Pinball FX 2 '(2010 - XBLA) Apariciónes en Otros Medios Televisiones y Peliculas * ''Rocky and his Friends (Televisión de 1959) * Las Aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle ''(Pelicula de 2000) * ''Rocky and Bullwinkle (Corto de 2014) Otras Apariciones * Mr. Mike's Mondo Video (Pelicula de 1979) * Broadway Danny Rose (1984) * Date with an Angel (1987): Los amigos de Jim estan viendo el TV. * MAD (DC Comics) (Historieta - 1989) * The Simpson: El Episodio Bart vs. Thanksgiving (de 1990), El Globo forma de Bullwinkle habla duante el desfile. * South Park: Imaginationland (2007): Bullwinkle aparece en el Episodio Imaginationland Episode III. * ''Robot Chicken: Papercut to Aorta ''(2013) Historietas * Four Color (Dell) (Historieta - 1960) * Bullwinkle (Gold Key) (Historieta - 1962) * Bullwinkle (Dell) (Historieta - 1962) * Rocky and his Fiendish Friends (Gold Key) (Historieta - 1962) * Bullwinkle Mother Moose Nursery Pomes (Dell) (Historieta - 1962) * Richie Rich (Harvey) (Historieta - 1965) * Bullwinkle And Rocky (Charlton) (Historieta - 1970) * Bullwinkle 3D (Blackthorne) (Historieta - 1986) * Bullwinkle and Rocky (Star Comics) (Historieta - 1987) * Bullwinkle and Rocky Marvel Moosterworks (Marvel) (Historieta - 1992) * Rocky & Bullwinkle Classics (IDW Publishing) (Historieta - 2014) * Rocky & Bullwinkle: Classic Adventures (IDW Publishing) (Historieta - 2015) Curiosidades Referencias Enlaces Externos Vease Tambien * Rocket J. Ardilla Categoría:Personajes del comic Categoría:Personajes del dibujos animados Categoría:Animales Categoría:Heroes